(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for signal processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the joint optimization of signal filters in order to provide improved processing capability with respect to desired characteristics of the filters.
(2) Discussion
Data filtering or mapping techniques have been used for many years in the field of signal processing. Filters are used in a wide variety of applications, such as image processing, pattern recognition, noise reduction, data manipulation, data compression, and data encryption. Many of these filters can be used in conjunction with one another, e.g., for performing multiple functions such as pattern recognition and encryption at the same time.
Currently, however, there is no technique for jointly optimizing a linear signal processing filter and a subband filter with the intent of operating the linear signal processing filter directly on the multiresolution data of the subband decomposition.